ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Primary Target
COMMUNICATIONS ROOM ENVOY: You are well practiced, Psyphon. PSYPHON: Vilgax thought so. ENVOY: Tell me, what would you do if you found out, let's say...he was still alive, for whatever reason. What would you do? PSYPHON: Forgive me, Envoy. But I do not understand. ENVOY: If Vilgax was still alive, would you rejoin him? Or would you to continue to serve me. PSYPHON: I... ENVOY: Psyphon, if there is one thing you should know, is that you I need your trust. A loyal servent can be rewarded if he does what he is told. Your predcessor made the mistake of disobeying me, and you know what happened to him. PSYPHON: Yes, yes of course. Forgive me, Envoy. I am yours to command, I live to serve. ENVOY: I expect you to do so. For your own sake. --------------------- LATE MORNING (Kevin is driving his car through town with Gwen.) GWEN: You sure you don't want to talk about it? KEVIN: I'm sure. GWEN: If it's about Aggregor- KEVIN: It's not...it's about Ben. GWEN: What about him? KEVIN: Have you ever noticed that he's been going through a lot more stuff than usual? GWEN: Ben always has his hands full. He has has to deal with his fame, helping Professor Paradox out, being chased by an spear wielding alien. It's all common stuff. We just happen to be caught in it with him because we're there for him. KEVIN: I guess. Still, I just get this feeling that we're missing something. (Gwen's phone rings.) GWEN: Hello? Yes. Why do you ask? How is that possible? Ok. Alright. KEVIN: Who was that? GWEN: Ben called, he says Grandpa Max told him that Aggregor escaped the plumbers that were ordered to capture him. It look's like he's hiding in the Plumbers Academy. KEVIN: That's crazy! GWEN: That's what Ben and I said. -------------------------------- ACADEMY (Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Max exit out of the launch bay.) MAGISTER CORONACH: Well, look what we have here. (Magister Coronach sets his eyes on Max.) MAGISTER CORONACH: Nice to see you again Max, you haven't aged a bit. MAX: Likewise. MAGISTER CORONACH: Your Grandchildren on the other hand...well that's something else. BEN: We've done alot. MAGISTER CORONACH: Indeed you have. I'm glad you fellas are here. I hate having this place being turned into a war zone, considering recent events. KEVIN: You said that Aggregor is hiding here? MAGISTER CORONACH: Yes, after not hearing anything from our ships. I began to wonder if Aggregor somehow escaped. GWEN: But his hyperdrive was crippled. There's no way he could of escaped. How could he of ended up here without being detected? MAGISTER CORONACH: That's what I've been trying to find out. I did however pick up a bio-sign which matched his DNA. From what I can tell, he's trapped in one of the main power couplings on the lower levels. The rest of the Academy is on high alert. Since you guys had dealing with Aggregor before, I'd figured you guys would be the best choice. BEN: We're ready. ------------------------- DOWNTOWN (Jimmy is walking back home. He hears something across from him, but when he looks to see what it is. He get's hit with a tranquilizer, and falls down.) ------------------------- COMMUNICATIONS ROOM (Jimmy wakes up and finds himself in a confined room, the door opens and Psyphon appears.) JIMMY: Who are you? What am I doing here? PSYPHON: There's someone who needs to speak with you. He has information you should find helpful. Don't worry, you won't be harmed. JIMMY: Information about what? PSYPHON: Something to do with your planet, it's in great danger. (Jimmy and Psyphon walk into the main room, where the Envoy is waiting.) PSYPHON: He can see you more clearly if you move closer. JIMMY: Who is he? PSYPHON: He wants to talk to you, it would be foolish to keep him waiting. (Psyphon exits the room. Jimmy slowly walks toward the Envoy.) JIMMY: What do you want? ENVOY: Ben Tennyson is a target. JIMMY: I know that. ENVOY: What you don't know, is why. An alien that goes by the name, Aggregor. Wants to use Ben's Ultimatrix to absorb all of his alien powers. JIMMY: How do you know that? ENVOY: I know many things. Aggregor is presumed to be hiding in the Plumbers Academy. However, that is not the case. ----------------------- ACADEMY (Ben's Ultimatrix beeps) BEN: Hang on guys, gotta check this out. JIMMY: Ben! Come in Ben! BEN: What is it now, Jimmy? JIMMY: You have a serious problem, Aggregor is-- BEN: I know, he's hiding in the Academy, probably ready to-- JIMMY: NO! I swear! He's-- (The transmission cuts off.) BEN: Huh? Jimmy? (Everyone looks towards the windows, six Plumber ships are moving towards them.) MAX: Did you call for backup? MAGISTER CORONACH: No, I didn't. That's odd. (Suddenly, the Plumber ships begin to fire at the Academy.) *BOOM* *BOOM* GWEN: What are they attacking us? (The room shakes, explosions burst all over.) KEVIN: Look! '' (A larger ship appears across from the station.)'' BEN: Aggregor! MAX: This was a set up. A trap! MAGISTER CORONACH: This is Magister Cornoch. Initiate defensive protocal 0710! I repeat, initiate defensive protocal 0710! Ben, I need you guys to prevent any intruders from getting inside the launch bays. BEN: On it! KEVIN: Hold on Tennyson! Aggregor wants you. If you go, you'll be right with him. BEN: Then he'll just have to try and get me. (Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Max head towards the docking entrances. Ben selects Four Arms and slaps his Ultimatrix.) "Chromastone!" CHROMASTONE: Well, that's just great... '' (The doors blows up, pouring out dozens of Aggregors Robots. The gang fights them off. Chromastone use's his ultraviolet beams to hit numerous guards.)'' CHROMASTONE: How many of these does Aggregor have? (Kevin headbutts a couple of robots, Gwen dropkicks a few.) GWEN: Ben, behind you! (Chromastone turns around and is hit with mutliple red blasts of energy. Ben is knocked out and transforms back.) AGGREGOR: I can't believe you actually fell for that. KEVIN: Leave him alone! (Kevin is hit by Aggregor, and ends up being surrounded with Gwen and Max, trapped by Aggregors Robots.) MAX: We have to get Ben, now! (Part of the ceiling collapses, separating the gang from Aggregor and Ben. Aggregor teleport's himself and his minions on board his ship.) AGGREGOR: Set a course to Osmos V. (Aggregors ship starts to move out.) KEVIN: NO! Damn it! (Aggregors engines are hit once again by the Academy's defenses, and pulls down towards Earth. Kevin, Gwen, and Max get on the Rustbucket and race towards the crippled ship.) GWEN: Can't you go any faster? KEVIN: I'm going as fast as I can! (Aggregors ship crashes into a clearing. Violently destroyed by impact. Kevin lands the Rustbucket in a reasonable position, the gang races towards the wrecked ship.) MAX: I'm got getting anything on my badge. KEVIN: Me either. GWEN: You don't think Ben-- KEVIN: No, he can't be. Aggregor must of prepared of something like this to happen. Wait... (Kevin notices numerous footprints, indicating a path into the woods.) KEVIN: Those are Aggregors footprints, the others on each side must of been his lackeys. Ben must of been carried. MAX: Which raises the question. Where did they go? Noteworthy Events Major Events *Chromastone makes his first appearance. *Ben is captured by Aggregor Minor Events *Jimmy meets the Envoy. *Magister Coronach makes his first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Max Tennyson *Magister Coronach *Jimmy Jones Villains *Aggregor *Envoy *Psyphon Aliens Used *Chromastone Category:Episodes Category:Revan100 Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Hero